Heart of Camelot Drabbles
by icarusLSU
Summary: These are a series of drabbles that I have submitted for HOC drabble challenges. They may be on any number of topics in the Merlin fandom.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This was submitted as part of the Beyond Words drabble challenge. The word for this challenge was Macabre. Thank you MoonFox for Betaing this chapter I appreciate it! :)

* * *

**The Price of Victory**

Camelot had fallen...

Merlin's failure was complete. His eyes once full of life and vitality that shone with joy were now cold and hard. Gone was the smile he once wore so frequently and handed out regularly. The warlock's face spoke of a life filled with far too much pain for man of so few years.

Arthur had been gone for many years since that fateful day at Camlann, another of his many failures. Gwen's rule was long and filled with light. She left as well they all did eventually Gwaine, Morgana and Elyan so many lights gone dim. Gwen and Arthur's son was a great king and was his purpose for being. Camelot had many years of prosperity before the Picts and Saxons allied and overwhelmed the great kingdom.

So many deaths -so much pain it was too much for the tired warlock to handle. Hate, pain, anger and sorrow found purchase on the great warlocks face before deciding on determination. Emrys had one last gift for the latest conquerors. Speaking a long string of words in the old tongue Emrys' eyes shone with a golden light. Pict and Saxon soldiers everywhere began crying out in pain. Screams filled the air as every enemy soldier died in agony. Cold hard cerulean eyes surveyed the macabre scene. Camelot may have fallen but her enemies paid for their conquest with blood...


	2. Servant of One Master

**AN:** Thank you to both caldera32 and MoonFox for Beta'ing this drabble I really appreciate it you guys rock! This was for the Honest Confession drabble challenge on The Heart of Camelot. People always seem to go down the route of them getting hot and heavy but watching that episode to get ready for writing this there was nothing but hate in Morgana's eyes!

* * *

**Servant of One Master**

He had been completely at her mercy while he was unconscious, so why wasn't he dead yet? Why did she heal him?

She explained that fomorrahs were used by high priestesses to control people's minds and nothing would be left of his soul once the creature was done feeding. She was standing so close he could feel the heat from her body. Clenching her teeth she growled, "In its place there will be just one thought. You will not be able to rest until it is done! That one thought is simple…"

Throughout her monologue Merlin's anger grew to a fever pitch. He had kept her secret, sent her to the druids, and forced Kilgharrah to give him the power to heal her even after he knew she was lost to them. Now she planned to use him in the most vile way. He was so tired of playing the fool and hiding in the shadows, allowing himself to be hurt and tortured as he tried to fulfill his destiny.

" You must kill Arth…"

"NO!" Merlin shouted as his eyes glowed a brilliant gold. Morgana was thrown into the stone wall of the hovel with a sickening crunch. With another flash of his eyes the shackles fell apart, releasing his arms. Rubbing his wrists, cold blue eyes took in the still figure of his former friend. A flicker of regret showed on his face before he turned and walked out of the hovel.


	3. The Fall

**AN:** This was a challenge MoonFox gave me to inspire me to start writing again :) So thank you Moon! She also helped by taking my rough draft and trimming it down to fit into a drabble, you rock Moon! :D I submitted this drabble for the drabble challenge 'The Chains That Bind Us' on HOC. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Yep still not mine! Dammit ;)

* * *

**The Fall**

Gorlois looked out upon the city of Camelot with forlorn eyes. The Knights of Camelot, in a typical battle formation, moved on the orders of King Uther.

Once, he considered Uther to be a friend. He had lost count of the number of battles they had fought side by side.

"READY!" Uther shouted, in a voice tinged with anger and madness.

Gorlois watched the knights prepare the trebuchet to fire. They loaded the weapon with large dark chains with iron balls attached to both ends. The chains themselves were further evidence of Uther's hypocrisy, as they were most assuredly magical in nature. They wouldn't completely bind the magic of the dragon, but instead, leave it severely weakened...vulnerable to mundane weapons.

A large shadow passed overhead. He looked up to see a enormous blue dragon fly past. Such beautiful creatures, he mused, as it flew over him. How could someone declare this magnificent creature as evil? Deep blue scales, the color of the ocean, glinted in the sun and created a kaleidoscope of varying blue reflected around the courtyard. How many dragons had his friend killed? There were rumours that now, only a few survived. Uther and the knights had became more proficient with each kill.

Once again, his reverie was interrupted by another shout from the king. "AIM!"

His thoughts turned to his beautiful wife. The love of his life...the most magnificent woman he had ever met: Vivienne. Uther knew she was a high priestess of the Old Religion, and Gorlois couldn't help wondering when the king would pass his judgement on her.

"FIRE!"

The tainted soul of the noble knight cringed. His hands...bathed in blood...pulled the lever and unleashed the dark projectile on the beautiful creature.

As if in slow motion, Gorlois watched. His fists were clenched hard enough to draw blood, as the horror unfold before his eyes.


End file.
